


Excuses

by GothicPrincessWitch



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 11:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15118316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicPrincessWitch/pseuds/GothicPrincessWitch
Summary: Cullen keeps coming up with excuses as to why Trevelyan holds his rapt attention.





	Excuses

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble features my rogue quizzie, Mina Trevelyan.

Trevelyan has been staring at him more frequently as of late. The reason Cullen knows this, of course, is because he’s been staring right back.

He tells himself it’s purely professional interest, even when their eyes meet and Trevelyan hurriedly looks away, cheeks tinged with pink and a faint smile playing upon her lips. She brushes a strand of black hair behind her ear and dares a peek at him beneath her long eyelashes, and suddenly Cullen’s face grows far too warm.

It’s purely coincidence that Trevelyan moves closer to him, all but leaning into his side, during their meetings with the other advisors, and also coincidence that more and more frequently Cassandra has to clear her throat and repeat herself because Trevelyan is too busy staring at Cullen to pay attention to what’s being said.

He forgets to make up a reason for counting every fleck of silver in her steely-grey eyes, and he pretends not to be flustered when the back of her hand brushes against his. Eventually she threads her fingers in his, squeezing his hand, and every cell of Cullen’s body feels electrified from this simple touch, his pulse rushing loudly enough to drown all thoughts except how perfectly Trevelyan’s smaller hand fits within his.

He looks up from their entwined hands to find her smiling at him again, those lovely grey eyes crinkling in delight, and Cullen starts to realize he won’t be able to keep making excuses for the way he feels any longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted on Tumblr.


End file.
